


The Truth was the one he never for a chance would have guessed

by William_Magnus



Category: Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that has been bubbling at the back of my mind for a while, or at least since the Children's Crusade and decided I would finally finish it up now that I am starting to get over the last year or so's writer's block.  Also inspired by crumplelush following pretty much the plot of a fic posted today called Protection Racket but with a different ending.</p>
<p>Post Wolverine Cyclopes divorce and Cyclopes becoming the new Magneto.  Magneto finds out about Tommy's time in Juvey and then finds out someone else beat him to his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth was the one he never for a chance would have guessed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protection Racket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977002) by [crumplelush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush). 



To say he was upset would be an understatement. He understood perfectly why the information was kept from him, but that he had to learn what had happened to one of his grandchildren on accident while dealing with the fallout from one of Cyclops’s' attacks on a facility known for experimenting on mutant children honestly hurt. Of course the existence of said grandchildren having already been hidden from him for a while by the X-men for some time before the split between Cyclops and Logan made it no surprise that people wanted to keep as much information about someone torturing the reincarnations of his grandchildren from him.

It was not until he had managed to gain enough control of his emotions that he was not making everything metal in a 50 foot radius rattle and shake before he started to make plans. The files at the facility were surprisingly complete, and thorough investigation gave him the locations of the half dozen or so people truly responsible for the harm that had come to his kin.

Two weeks into his search Magneto had begun to notice a pattern. Each time he found the next person on his list they were already dead, or in a situation worse than death. Each time it was an accident, random chance, or coincidences that lead to their fate. A random mugging gone wrong, a drunk driver, or in the case of the lead scientist whom Magneto had just found a bad batch of some designer drug had left him locked in a permanent nightmare with his mind screaming in terror and pain nonstop. Once or twice he could believe, but five in a row was more than enough to make him suspicious.

In the end he was both relived, and worried to find that someone had already had meted out justice to the men that had abused his grandchild as well as so many other mutant youths. Relived that he would not have to hide breaking the promise he made when he started his most recent path to redemption to not kill any more, and worried that someone could be as methodical and thorough as he in seeking revenge to the point even he could not discover the source.

At least there was an end to it, or so he thought, until the next meal he shared with his rediscovered family. It was a monthly event set up by the woman that raised William as her own. The woman was a force of nature, open and always working towards what was best for those she called family but filled with strength hard as adamantium. Human or no she was so much like his beloved Magda that he could only be grateful that she had been the one to raise William, and that she opened her definition of family instantly to her child's lost twin and other family without hesitation every time a new one appeared. She said it was important that William, and Thomas, knew all sides of their family and so ensured that the twins had an evening with at least one of their other relatives every month.

Pietro and Lorna had bowed out of the dinner this month, they were in the middle of some week long mission for their employer, so it was just him, Wanda and the twins. Magneto had chosen to treat them all to a meal at a little restraint he had found in District X owned by a mutant whose power involved making plants grow. The conversation for the evening had wandered over several topics, and eventually to what each of them had been doing for the last month. When Magneto began his description of the places he had been recently, leaving out the reasons he was there, something curious happened.

No one responded to his mention of where he had been, but it was the way that one of them did not respond that tipped him off that something was afoot. William's face, normally so expressive even when showing disinterest or a lack of recognition on the importance of places Magneto might travel, suddenly went blank. He became an unmoving mask in his lack of reactions. He acted as if he had not noticed the sudden reaction, and spent most of the night mulling over just what William's reactions might mean.

When the dinner was over, and everyone was starting to leave he put a hand on William's shoulder asking him for a moment before he returned to the apartment he was renting with his fiancé. Once Wanda and Thomas were gone he had only started to open his mouth before William spoke.

"I...I'm sorry. They hurt him, did things...He'll never admit it but he still has nightmares and I had to..I couldn't let them get away with it. No one knows, Tommy Teddy...none of the others would ever approve and..."

His hand went from where it lay on William's shoulder to around it, giving the boy the closest thing to a comforting hug that he knew. "I know William, the world is better off without them."


End file.
